mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 383: Fins Up
"Fins Up" was originally released December 4, 2017. Description For reasons beyond our understanding, we were able to have Jimmy Buffett on this episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me. Jimmy Buffett looked at all the opportunities available to him, the real Jimmy Buffett, and decided that a good expenditure of his time was to be a guest on our podcast. We are eternally grateful. Suggested talking points: Thorwatch 2017, Bathrobe Perimeter, Double Vampire, Popcorn Dupe, NCIS Party, GUESTSPERT JIMMY BUFFETT Outline 0:47 - Thorwatch 2017 15:04 - I tend to lounge around the house in a luxurious plaid bathrobe, almost always with a T-shirt and shorts under it. Sometimes, when I want candy, I will go to the convenience store across the street without putting on real clothes. This is legitimate, because it's real close to where I live. Now I want a bagel, but I don't want to change, but the bagel place is like a half-mile away. Is that too far for the bathrobe? Will people think I'm just a weirdo? - The Robed One 18:58 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user jotun_hertigen, who asks: What happens if a vampire bites another vampire? 23:21 - Brothers, some local teens just knocked on our door and asked us to cook their unpopped microwave popcorn. I do not recognize these youths. Am I setting myself up for a long con by being a cool neighbor? - Corny Conundrum in Goonieville 25:42 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user BroderickSorry, something has gone wrong. Name made up by Griffin., who asks: NCIS-themed birthday party? I want to throw a really nice ncis themed birthday party, but aren't sure how to do it. I don't know what to do for a cake,decorations,games anything like that. Thanks! 33:30 - MZ - Sponsored by Stitchfix. Message from the Highpocracy podcast. Personal message for Mackenzie. Plug for Shmanners at San Francisco Sketchfest and the JoCo Cruise. Advertisement for One Bad Mother. 40:27 - Guestspert Jimmy Buffett arrives 45:41 - Do you have any recommendations for a city slicker who wants to get into sailing? Are there books to read before taking an actual course? Any places or organizations that would get your seal of approval? - The Only Bait in Finadelphia 52:41 - There's been a push to eat lionfish to curb their numbers, since they're an invasive species. Have you tried it? Would you? And if you have, did it give you poisonous spines? - James 58:26 - Every time I go to the beach, I always feel like I forgot something, like I could have brought something to help me feel more comfortable at the beach. When you go to the beach, what do you bring with you? What are your beach survival tools? - Griffin McElroy 59:47 - Several years ago, my sister went to Puerto Rico and brought home some massive avocados. They were the best avocados I have ever had, and the guacamole we made from them has made all the guacamole since seem like trash. How do I deal with my unreasonably high standards? - Avocadon't Know How To Quit You 62:32 - I work a fairly standard dead-end office job. As you can imagine, life within a cubicle can be unglamorous and sometimes stressful. I don't have the time to get away from it all often. Any tips for relaxing and finding my own cheeseburger in paradise in everyday life? - Big Boy Job in Baltimore 65:47 - How would you rate, on a scale of very chill to attentive, creating a musical based on your music? - Justin McElroy 70:30 - Jimmy Buffett leaves, housekeeping 74:59 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user daughtereponymous, who asks: Why is our GOVERNMENT and OTHERS hiding the TRUTH about GIANTS ? Reference list Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts Category:Seth Carlson